Flowers, Tattoos, and Frozen Hearts
by ohsnapitslibby
Summary: [Flower shop/tattoo parlor AU] Jack Frost is opening a flower shop, the next big step in his life, and meets Elsa Arendelle, the punk owner of the tattoo parlor next door. Read their experiences and adventures together as they prove that two different people may not be so different after all. A story told in a series of drabbles.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

When Jack first saw the place, he immediately was turned off to the prospect of having a tattoo parlor right next to it. He asked the realtor about the issue, and they just laughed off the question, saying that it wouldn't do anything bad for business.

 _It would be pretty ironic,_ Jack thought, putting his hands on his hips and staring up at the sign of the shop. The walls were yellow-ish and cracked in places, as if the owner just bought it and didn't care about how it looked on the outside. It actually added to the effect. Jack looked over to the property next to the shop and imagined how it would be, baby blue paint with a sign out front in cursive. He hadn't decided on a name yet.

Jack wasn't entirely sure if it was the right place, but when he imagined what it would be like, there was a tug in his gut that told him. It was the one.

"I'll take it," he said, turning to the realtor, who smiled and shook his hand amiably.

* * *

It took a lot of work to start a business, as Jack soon found out by all the stuff he was doing. Hiccup and Tooth helped at times, but mostly it was just Jack painting the walls or designing the website or ordering the business cards. After a long, well-thought-out brainstorming session, Jack had finally decided on a name.

When the sign came in a huge box in the mail, Jack was thrilled. After about an hour or two of figuring out how to piece it together and hooking up the electrical wires, Jack was finished.

" _Frost Blossoms"_ was written in decorated lettering across the top of the doorway, with a little frozen bloom design suspended next to it. A rush of excitement filled Jack and he fist pumped into the air in his jubilee.

Tomorrow would be his first day of work.

* * *

Elsa first noticed that the empty space next door to the parlor was getting renovated and turned into something when the walls had been repainted a light blue. From the seat of her motorcycle she admired it, then walked to the shop next door to unlock the door and flip the open sign over.

She was inside all day, working, and when she got off she saw that the place next door was now being repainted inside as well. Wondering for a moment who was doing all this, Elsa got on her motorcycle and left for home.

About a week later, Elsa closed up the parlor and walked outside to see someone standing outside of the renovated place, looking up and admiring something. His eyes shined, and there was a grand smile on his face, so Elsa could only assume that this was the owner.

Before she got to her motorcycle she walked closer to the man and looked up at the sign as well. _"Frost Blossoms"_ Interesting name for a flower shop. She snorted a little when she realized her tattoo parlor looked positively ghastly against the delicate beauty of the flower shop, then found that she did not care one bit.

The man looked over at her and said, "Oh, hey. Are you from Frozen Heart?"

Elsa was confused for a moment, then she realized that he meant her shop, _"Frozen Heart Tattoo."_

"Oh, yeah. I'm the owner."

"Nice to meet you; I'm Jack." He reached his hand out to shake hers, and she accepted it a little hesitantly. Why was he being so friendly? Usually people took one look at her and deemed her unfit for social interaction. She couldn't really blame them.

"Elsa," she replied, a small smile forming on her face. The guy was brown-haired and blue-eyed, with a friendly smile and chill vibes. Elsa was tentatively curious about him.

"It's kind of funny isn't it; a flower shop next to a tattoo parlor?"

Elsa gave a small chuckle before saying, "Yeah, it really is. Though I don't really mind. Gives people a real shock."

His eyes trailed along her collarbone, then quickly back up to her face, an almost unnoticeable action. But Elsa recognized it. She liked that her tattoos got her attention; it gave people something to think about.

"Like the tats? I can give you some if you like. Call it businessperson's welcome," she said, her smile turning into a slightly devious smirk. He probably didn't have any tattoos at all. Elsa could do a lot with him, and the prospect excited her.

Jack looked positively shocked; his eyes open wide. So he was one of _those_ people. Oh well. Maybe he wouldn't become as good of a friend as she once thought.

"Um, I think I'll pass. Needles are kind of a sensitive thing for me."

Elsa's slight contempt for him left immediately. He was just afraid of needles; what a cutie. She shrugged.

"Well, it was worth a try. Nice meeting you, Jack. Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Elsa turned around and walked to her motorcycle, catching his 'Yeah, maybe sometime' and raising her hand to acknowledge it.

Interesting enough.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo here's my latest thingy! Don't worry, I'm still working on A Shock of White Hair XP I just read Possibility by zulka (it's great, you should check it out!) and got inspired by the whole telling-a-story-through-drabbles type thing. Yes, Elsa is OOC and Jack is a little too, but when you do an AU don't characters always end up a little OOC? If you guys really don't like it, tell me and I'll try to get them a little more normal. So yeah, flower shop/tattoo parlor AU; those are always fun. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**


	2. Customers

**Customers**

Every day, at about 10 in the morning, Jack would see Elsa drive up on her motorcycle, park it by the curb, then walk over to the parlor to open it. He opened his flower shop earlier than she did her place, so they didn't usually talk.

Not entirely on purpose, Jack took to arranging new flowers outside the shop at around the time Elsa came. They usually exchanged greetings, waved or smiled, then went their own ways. It was a mundane existence, and Jack was quite content.

Business was slow for the shop, at first. Jack found himself sitting behind the counter of the register, alone with his flowers more often than not. One day, none other than Elsa entered the shop, accompanied by a girl who looked a little younger than her with reddish-brown hair.

"Jack, hey. This is my sister Anna; she wanted to come over here while I was on break." Elsa looked happy to be with Anna, maybe not entirely thrilled to be in his shop. Jack got that.

"Yeah! I saw that this place was next to her parlor and I was like, _Elsa we totally need to go in there remember Kristoff's birthday is like two days away?!_ So, yeah I just wanted to see what it was like. Do you do, like, centerpieces, or bouquets?" Her energy made it seem like she was a fun person to be around, but hard to handle at times.

Before Jack could reply, Elsa interrupted, "What she meant to say is that we're having a big party for him; catered and everything. Can you do statement pieces? Or what Anna said, centerpieces?"

He nodded quickly. "How many would you need?" pulling out a sheet of paper and a pencil (it was mostly for show, Jack had a surprisingly good memory), "And what's the theme? Colors?"

After figuring out all the details with Anna, Elsa, who had been walking around the shop, had come back with a single yellow chrysanthemum.

"I'll take this."

"Planning to give this to someone? It means secret admirer," Jack said, placing it carefully in one of the plastic bags.

"No, I'm only using it for reference," she made a mime of drawing a tattoo, and Jack nodded understandingly. Though her words seemed honest, Elsa was wearing a smirk on her face as she took the flower that made Jack feel as if there was something more to her motives. "See you again sometime, Jack."

They left the shop, and despite feeling a little off-kilter, Jack also felt tremendously accomplished. They had practically been his first customers. Hiccup sometimes came in and bought a few, but he always found a way to give them back to him, in some form or another. It was a strange limbo the two seemed to be in. Hiccup was obviously flirting, but Jack always had some doubt one way or another, though he did enjoy the warm feeling in his chest whenever he found some flowers outside his door or tied to his bike.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this one was a lot shorter than the last one, but drabbles! Drabbles! So, yeah. I changed the cover; a _tattoo_** **of _flowers,_ get it? anyway, I like it better than the one I had before. What are your thoughts? Yes, there will be some Hijack in this fic, but only cuz I want to spice things up! And bisexual!Jack. All hail bisexual!Jack. Don't worry, this story is Jelsa, I promise. It won't last long. Thanks for all your kind reviews and follows and favorites! I really appreciate them :)**


End file.
